


O que descobri sobre nós

by ehkoda



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehkoda/pseuds/ehkoda
Summary: É o fim do mundo. Nossos (des)aventureiros estão presos em uma casa e Fliq é o único capaz de ajudar. Vic esconde um segredo e Salaz é o único a perceber isso. O que nascerá desse isolamento? O que sobreviverá a esse isolamento?
Relationships: Fliq / Salaz, Vic / Fliq, Vic / Salaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	O que descobri sobre nós

**Author's Note:**

> Olá peixinhes :D  
> Gostaria de deixar um aviso de gatilho para ansiedade. 
> 
> Dito isso, aproveitem ;)
> 
> Eu usei uma playlist de inspiração para escrever, se quiserem ouvir durante a leitura: 
> 
> [Link da playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0ZcxV8mNwpFDRZQFr54kuc?si=MD26HuxTQuaKkAFpKxIwCw)

A primeira vez que escuto um barulho de noite culpo um animal qualquer. Ou, talvez, minha própria imaginação. Estamos há um mês nessa casa e eu daria tudo pra passar meia horinha lá fora, de preferência com o Fliq.  
Ah, Fliq. Mesmo sabendo que ele teoricamente estava seguro, meu peito não parava de doer. Um misto de saudade e preocupação me deixavam o tempo todo ansioso pelo retorno dele.  
A segunda vez que escuto o barulho percebi finalmente que era o som de alguém chorando. Sento-me desajeitado na cama improvisada e dura. Espero algum tempo, mas o som não parecia diminuir. Era um choro agudo e sofrido, e causava em mim aquela sensação desesperada de acudir e abraçar a pessoa, seja ela quem fosse.  
Levanto devagar, tentando não incomodar ninguém. Fliq não voltou hoje, o que me deixou com mais espaço. Mesmo assim, Geburath e Shi estavam apertadas em outro colchão na outra ponta do quarto. Estávamos todos amontoados e apertados, menos o maldito do Vic. Eu ainda não conseguia entender porque diabos a Vicky tinha concordado em deixar esse mimado sozinho em um quarto.  
A casa estava na penumbra, exceto por uma vela no canto da sala. O som do choro está mais alto aqui, e só agora noto que vem do quarto do Vic. Uma pequena luz saia pelas frestas da porta e não consigo discernir o que faz com que eu me aproxime. Reflito por alguns segundos se devo ou não dar leves batidas antes de entrar, temendo acordar os outros.  
Encosto a mão contra a madeira, que se abre facilmente e revela um Vic espremido contra um canto do quarto, as mãos apertando os cabelos, quase os arrancando fora. Ele tinha um pano cobrindo a boca e percebo agora que gritava, mas os sons saiam todos abafados.  
Ele estava sem as calças e usava apenas uma cueca e blusa apertados demais. Na verdade, a camiseta parecia que o sufocava. Seu peitoral subia com dificuldade, como se estivesse sendo comprimido há tempo demais. O rosto estava inchado, a maquiagem azul escorrendo junto das lágrimas pelas bochechas. Parecia que tinha morrido e esqueceram de enterrar. Estava tão fora de si que não tinha nem me visto.  
— Vic… — falei bem baixo, mas com esperança de que ele ouvisse — Está tudo bem?  
É claro que não estava nada bem, e mesmo com todo o ódio que eu sentia por ele era racional tentar ajudar. Ele parecia estar em completa agonia.  
— Vic… —- aumentei um pouco o tom, mas ainda falava baixo.  
O olhar dele me encontrou, os olhos arregalados e assustados. Ele ficou de pé num salto rápido e correu em direção a porta, fechando-a na minha cara.  
— Vai embora — ele sussurrou — por favor, por favor, vai embora.  
— Vic.  
— Por favor, por favor — a voz dele saia falha, como se chorasse mais ainda agora.  
— Tudo bem, estou saindo.  
E me virei de volta para o quarto onde me deitei na cama vazia.  
Dormi um sono inquieto.

No dia seguinte, Vic não saiu do quarto. E eu, que sempre agradecia oportunidades de não ter que olhar para a cara dele, estava ligeiramente preocupado. Eu não conseguia deixar de lado o sentimento de que tinha algo muito errado acontecendo e nem mesmo a volta momentânea de Fliq foi capaz de me acalmar.  
— Você tá estranho, Salaz. Aconteceu algo?  
Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensando no que tinha acontecido ontem. Na reclusão repentina do Vic. No seu choro agonizante. Vendo em retrospecto, ele já andava estranho nos últimos dias. Não gostava que ninguém chegasse perto dele, nem mesmo a Geburath ou o próprio Fliq.  
— Tem algo errado acontecendo — eu finalmente disse, depois de pensar um pouco.  
— É claro que tem algo acontecendo. Estamos no meio do apocalipse.  
O olhei sério, e ele começou a rir, o que me fez rir em seguida.  
— Sei lá, uma sensação estranha.  
Ele puxou minha mão por entre as suas, aquecendo meus dedos com os dele.  
— Você sabe o que rolou com o Vic? — tentei fazer a pergunta soar despretensiosa.  
— A Vicky disse que ele comeu algo que não caiu bem e está se sentindo mal.  
Essa informação não fazia o menor sentido, mas Fliq parecia honesto ao dizê-la. Era difícil ignorar que era impossível que fosse isso mesmo que estivesse acontecendo, visto que não vi Vic sair para ir ao banheiro nenhuma vez hoje, mas não disse mais nada.  
Me deixei ser cuidado com Fliq nas poucas horas que ele esteve em casa. Ele me contou sobre algumas pessoas que encontraram e que foram levadas para um abrigo, sobre como foi difícil levar comida para o vilarejo vizinho. Eu escutava mas não absorvia muito. Não conseguia deixar passar a sensação ruim que se instalava na minha garganta.  
Quando novamente ele saiu pela porta, a lua já alta no céu, meu mal estar piorou. Ele me disse que demoraria alguns dias porque precisavam ir mais longe dessa vez para levar algumas coisas até uma pessoa muito isolada. Tentei me deitar para passar o tempo, na esperança de estar melhor no dia seguinte.  
O que me acordou, entretanto, foi novamente um som de choro. Era parecido demais com o da noite anterior. Não me surpreendi quando encontrei novamente a porta do quarto do Vic encostada, luz saindo pelas frestas. Dessa vez ele estava deitado no centro do quarto, o travesseiro sobre o rosto. As mãos dele estavam apertadas contra seu peito, os nós dos dedos vermelhos de tanta pressão.  
Me aproximei silencioso e sentei-me ao lado dele. Vic me observou com o canto do olho, mas nada disse. Apenas tirou o travesseiro do rosto, o colocou contra a barriga e se virou para o outro lado, me ignorando. Deitei contra o chão frio e quase me arrependi.  
— Não vou embora até a gente conversar sobre o que está acontecendo.  
— Porque está agindo como se você se importasse? — ele quase gritou, mas abaixou o tom enquanto falava.  
Ele estava certo. Por que eu agia como se me importasse? Porque eu me importava. Por que eu me importava?  
— Eu não sei. Mas me importo.  
Vic continuou em silêncio e virado para a parede. Eu podia ouvir que ele ainda chorava. Ficamos assim pelo que pareceram horas. Perdi completamente a noção de tempo e comecei a sentir as pernas dormentes. Fiz como se fosse me sentar, querendo apenas esticar as pernas. Isso pareceu tirar o Vic de um torpor.  
— Não vai…  
A voz dele saia baixinha, quase um sussurro. Me deitei de novo ao mesmo tempo em que ele voltou a mirar o teto, o corpo novamente para cima.  
— Eu…  
Ele começou, mas parou. O choro veio de novo, desesperado, e ele quase se engasgou nas próprias lágrimas. Segurei a mão dele, puxando de leve pra que se sentasse. Ele aceitou e abraçava forte o travesseiro, o corpo curvado e diminuto. Ele parecia ainda menor agora, quase uma criança. Me sentei também.  
— Não tem pressa — falei, tentando confortá-lo.  
Era estranho ser acometido por essa onda de empatia pelo Vic. Tinha algo me impelindo a ouví-lo.  
— Eu sou trans.  
As palavras saíram cuspidas e precisei parar um segundo para compreender o que ele dizia. Elu?  
— Uma… mulher trans? Não-binário?  
Nessa hora Vic começou a gargalhar alto. Me assustei um pouco, mas ele ria ainda mais.  
— Qual a graça?  
Ele secou algumas lágrimas que brotavam de tanto rir.  
— Um homem trans, Salaz. Sou um homem trans.  
Não contive meu espanto, o que fez com que ele desse um sorriso tímido.  
— Eu… não sabia. Quer dizer, por que esconder? Não tem nada demais.  
O sorriso aumentou um pouco.  
— Não sei bem. Só, resolvi tudo tão cedo. Nunca pareceu necessário falar sobre isso. Eu sou só eu, Vitorino. Mas agora… — ele abaixou o rosto novamente — agora está tudo dando errado.  
Passou os braços ao redor do corpo e se encolheu novamente. Só me dei conta agora que isso era algo importante demais e merecia o devido tempo para ser trazido à tona. Por isso deixei os minutos passarem.  
Apesar de tudo, o silêncio não era desconfortável. Eu tinha perguntas curiosas a fazer, mas respeitei o momento. Algumas lágrimas rolavam ainda de seus olhos, não mais nenhum sinal de sombra azul.  
— Eu era muito novo quando falei para todo mundo passar a me chamar de Vitorino. Ninguém questionou e em retrospecto eu tenho muita gratidão. Até a Vicky, que era ainda mais criança, não perguntou nada. Foi assim, do nada eu era eu.  
Ele riu da frase estranha, e eu ri também. Tentava imaginar um Vitorino miniatura com uma Vicky mais miniatura ainda. Era difícil pensar um cenário em que eles não querem se matar. Bom, esse confinamento juntos certamente está ajudando a acalmar os ânimos.  
— Por um tempo, minha mãe sempre perguntava meu nome antes de falar comigo. Acho que ela queria me testar de alguma forma, mas sem ser grossa ou parecer que não queria que eu fizesse isso.  
— Ela parece alguém que faria muitas perguntas.  
— E como fazia! Mas quando eu nunca mais respondi outra coisa senão Vitorino, ela parou. E Vitorino sou até hoje.  
Era muita coisa para absorver. Ele falava de um jeito que me deixava sedento por mais informações, mas também ciente de que precisava de calma e paciência. Não o pressionei. Reagi apenas com expressões, dando tempo ao tempo.  
— Quando ia começar a adolescência, ela chegou pronta para ter a conversa e me dizer que não queria que eu fizesse nada definitivo cedo demais. Mas aí ela quebrou a cara, porque eu não quero fazer nada definitivo até hoje.  
Ele riu, e eu sorri também, mas logo o riso dele se transformou em lágrimas. Ele parecia quase desesperado.  
— E é aqui que reside todo o problema, que irônico. Eu não sei como manter… isso — Vic apontou pro próprio corpo. —- Quer dizer, eu sou lindo assim de nascença, óbvio. Mas o que mantém eles no lugar — ele agora apontava o próprio peito — é magia. E é claro que não é feita por mim. E é claro que a bruxa está isolada na puta que pariu e eu estou trancado nessa casa vendo meu cabelo crescer sem alguém pra fazer um corte decente e lindo e com a possibilidade iminente de do nada ter peitos! A magia é só temporária, eu preciso ir lá no mínimo uma vez por mês ou vai tudo voltar. Ou melhor, vai tudo começar. Salaz, eu estou surtando.  
Vic pegou meu punho e o apertou, transbordando ansiedade. Aparentemente colocar seus medos para fora em voz alta os tornou um pouco reais demais. Ele balançava a cabeça para os lados, o corpo tremendo.  
— Não pode, Salaz… Não quero, não sei o que fazer.  
Não soube o que falar. Que estava tudo bem e não tinha problema nenhum em ter peitos? Certamente não era tão simples assim. Abri meus braços, tentando oferecer ao menos conforto. Vic me devolveu um olhar duvidoso, mas aceitou mesmo assim. Aninhou a cabeça no meu colo e voltou a se deitar. Suas lágrimas quentes causavam uma sensação estranha em contato com minha pele.  
— Então foi por isso que a Vicky te deixou sozinho em um quarto.  
Ele sorriu contra minha perna.  
— Ela é pura maldade, mas me deixar surtando no meio de todo mundo seria demais até pra ela. Não precisei nem pedir.  
— Ninguém mais sabe?  
Parecia uma pergunta sensata a se fazer, especialmente se eu quisesse tentar ser útil de alguma forma.  
— Bem, a Shi sabe, obviamente. A gente se conhece desde sempre. A Geburath suspeita de algo, mas não sei se disso. E só. Eu não falo sobre isso porque simplesmente nunca pareceu relevante. Nunca teve motivo pra chegar e falar: então gente, na verdade eu sou trans. Eu só queria ser o Vic, um bardo e sua party com o sonho de se tornarem aventureiros classe A.  
Ele gesticulou muito falando essa última frase e terminou rindo de si mesmo. Em seguida, o silêncio se instalou de novo, cada vez menos estranho. Era como se a conversa demandasse pausas. Sem nem me dar conta, levei a mão ao cabelo dele e comecei um carinho.  
— Eu já sabia que o Fliq gostava de mim, sabe?  
Esse assunto me pegou desprevenido.  
— Eu sabia, mas fingia que não sabia. Eu não queria ter que sair do armário, não queria ter que pensar se o Fliq me odiaria ou não. Porque eu também gosto dele, e se eu descobrisse que essa era a linha onde o “não tenho preconceito” acabava, eu ia ficar muito destruído.  
Eu não tinha pensado sobre esse ângulo, e me senti mal com tudo isso. Estranhamente, não senti ciúmes ao ser relembrado da paixonite de Fliq e Vic. O que senti foi uma leve tristeza de ter sido esse o motivo de tudo ser ficado escondido por tanto tempo.  
— Mas também não precisava tratar o Fliq assim, né Vic?  
Ele virou o rosto e olhou pra mim. Realmente olhou, deixando também que eu o visse. Transparente.  
— Eu sei, fui um merda. Não consigo parar de reviver aquele dia no ressuscitatório público. E depois o dia do apocalipse interplanar. Eles ficam em loop na minha cabeça, todas as expressões do Fliq. Eu queria ter feito tudo diferente. Com todo o respeito, Salaz.  
— Não se preocupe. Não é como se tivéssemos um relacionamento monogâmico ou algo do tipo.  
Vic arqueou as sobrancelhas e deu um sorrisinho, mas logo virou o rosto para o lado, as bochechas coradas.  
— Por mais que eu não goste...asse de você, o Fliq gosta. E isso importa. — fiquei surpreso com minha correção inesperada.  
Eu realmente estava adquirindo uma empatia súbita pelo Vic. É isso mesmo, produção? Ok, ele tinha reações estúpidas a sentimentos genuínos e complicações reais. Mas olhando agora, sabendo de tudo, só parece alguém bobo e completamente perdido. Meu peito se apertava na mesma medida que sinto um pequeno calor.  
— Você devia tirar essa camisa. Parece que você vai explodir. Ó, está até todo vermelho — apontei para onde a alça da camiseta encostava nos ombros, a área completamente avermelhada e inchada — Está cortando sua pele, Vic!  
Ele tampou os ombros com as mãos e se virou de costas, envergonhado. Isso não melhorou a situação, já que a parte de trás dos ombros estava ainda mais vermelha e inchada.  
— É sério, Vic. Eu sei que falar que não tem nada demais em ter peitos é inútil, e que lembrar que isso é temporário não ajuda, mas destruir seu corpo também não! Não faça isso com você mesmo, por favor.  
O encorajei a se sentar novamente, na esperança de convencê-lo a tirar a camisa.  
— Eu posso fechar os olhos, se você quiser, vai. Tira logo, veste outra coisa. Ou não veste nada, você quem sabe. Só tira isso.  
Nossos olhares se encontraram de novo logo antes dele finalmente levantar e ir pegar outra blusa. Era uma camisa comum e lisa.  
— Precisa fechar nada não, tá tudo bem — Vic disse, mas mesmo assim virou de costas para se trocar.  
De certa forma, acho que entendia. Quando se virou de volta, até sua postura tinha mudado. Ainda parecia abatido, mas não mais encolhido. Era a camisa, afinal, e não somente o peso de tudo.  
— Bem melhor, não acha?  
Ele deu de ombros, indiferente, e se sentou novamente ao meu lado.  
— Foi a Vicky que fez essa camisa pra mim, sei lá como. Eu não tive coragem de falar que estava apertada até demais. Mas acho que eu queria isso, de certa forma. Achei que ia me deixar mais seguro, mas eu só consegui ficar chorando os últimos dias e sentindo dor, muita dor. E eu sinto falta de conversar com todo mundo sem ficar neurótico com os olhares, sinto falta até mesmo de brigar com a Vicky — ele suspirou, muito abatido. — Tudo parece tão pequeno agora.  
— Eu não ligo. E ninguém mais aqui tem que ligar, porque isso não muda nada. Você ainda é só o Vic. Não precisa se esconder. Não vamos te julgar porque não tem o que julgar.  
Sorriu aberto pela primeira vez na noite e, sem pedir, deitou novamente no meu colo e se aconchegou. Em pouco tempo, notei que ele dormia. Como se fosse seu primeiro sono depois de semanas.  
Provavelmente era.

Acordei confuso e desorientado no dia seguinte. Estava deitado em uma posição esquisita no chão do quarto do Vic e coberto com um tecido macio, bem diferente do que usava na minha cama. Não fazia ideia de que horas eram, só sabia que parecia ao mesmo tempo cansado e destruído. O colchão era ruim, mas dormir no chão é sacanagem.  
Me levantei e estiquei as pernas, alonguei também os braços. Estava muito dolorido e de certa forma até inchado. Andei devagar até a porta, despreocupado. Foi só quando vi Geburath deitada no sofá, os olhos fixos em mim, que me dei conta o que realmente acontecia.  
Eu, Salazariel, saindo do quarto de Vitorino depois de claramente ter passado a noite lá. Com uma cara péssima e me movimentando com dificuldade. Isso é que eu chamo de situação constrangedora fora de contexto.  
Geburath, que não perde tempo, deu um sorriso maldoso pro meu lado. Quase um incentivo. Isso era tão a cara dela.  
— Não é o que você está pensando — eu disse enquanto saia discretamente, tentando não chamar atenção de mais ninguém.  
— Eu não estou pensando nada, é você quem está dizendo tudo — ela levantou as mãos, como se isentando.  
Revirei os olhos e ignorei-a. Fui em direção a cozinha para encontrar um Vic ligeiramente mais animado, dançando enquanto lavava uma pilha enorme de vasilhas. Ele usava as mesmas roupas da noite anterior, exceto que agora vestia também calças. Núfirus sentado à mesa lia um livro grosso com Shi ao seu lado.  
— Ora, ora… quem finalmente apareceu. — Shi tinha o olhar fixo em mim, um pequeno sorriso.  
Ela era outra que sabia que eu não havia acordado no quarto. A palavra provavelmente já havia corrido, porque até a Shura tinha um sorrisinho no rosto, como se todos soubessem de algo que não sei. Ou melhor, que sei muito bem.  
— Eu posso dizer o mesmo, não é mesmo, Vitorino?  
Me arrependi de ter dito algo no mesmo instante porque ele muda de um sorriso para um semblante meio triste. Mesmo assim, não sai do lugar. Tento remediar a situação como posso  
— Enfim, apareci. O que temos pra hoje?  
Dei a volta na mesa e me sentei no banco mais próximo do Vic.  
— Bom… eu estou tentando bisbilhotar esse livro que o Núfirus está lendo e ver se entendo alguma coisa. A Shura dedicou o dia a dizer que não vou conseguir acompanhar o que ele está aprendendo. A Geburath… está sendo a Geburath — ela disse, sinalizando como se isso fosse óbvio. — O Touro fez o almoço e agora está dormindo. A Vicky…  
— A Vicky não quer que ninguém fale dela ou do que ela está fazendo — Núfirus disse, o tom misterioso.  
Provavelmente era algo que eu poderia saber, mas que ela não queria que todos soubessem.  
— E o Gloq saiu hoje e disse que ia procurar o Fliq pra saber como ajudar também.  
Shura riu ao ouvir isso, mas logo se calou. Peguei algo para comer e o fiz silenciosamente. Depois do que pareceu tempo demais, Vic saiu da cozinha e voltou para o próprio quarto. Queria ir atrás dele e conversar, mas tinha receio demais em mim.

Fliq não veio para casa hoje e, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia acontecer, não me preparei direito. Meu peito ardia de medo, de angústia e eu pensava em todas as possibilidades absurdas de coisas que poderiam ter acontecido com ele. Nenhuma delas era boa e eu estava cansado de imaginar ruindades.  
Dessa vez foi eu quem procurei o Vic. Não sabia bem porquê, mas precisava de um ombro para chorar e um abraço. Eu sentia medo de que algo acontecesse com o Fliq, um medo que me paralisava e consumia minha respiração. A porta estava novamente entreaberta, luz saindo pelas beiradas. Dessa vez ele estava na cama, a cabeça pro lado contrário. Hoje não chorava, mas também não parecia bem. Me viu entrar e voltou novamente o olhar pro teto, mas não sem antes arredar um pouco para a outra ponta, me dando espaço para sentar.  
Na verdade me deitei. Na posição esperada, ao contrário de Vic. Lágrimas já rolavam pelo meu rosto, meu peito cada vez mais apertado. Eu sentia um ataque de pânico se aproximando como um fantasma e eu não conseguia pará-lo. Imagens horríveis do Fliq morrendo de diversas maneiras me passavam a mente e minha respiração começou a falhar. Nem percebi quando foi que Vic se levantou e se sentou ao meu lado, me puxando para seus braços. Eu chorava copiosamente, meu corpo inteiro tremia.  
Eu podia ouvir que ele falava algo comigo, mas sua voz estava distante e nublada. Me sentia como se estivesse preso, ou talvez afogando. Não havia ar e eu não podia respirar. Não importava agora que ele podia ser revivido se algo acontecesse, não havia racionalidade no que eu pensava. Ele podia ficar perdido. A gente podia nunca encontrar ele. Eu só queria carinho e saber que ele voltaria inteiro pra casa.  
A mão de Vic passava contra as minhas costas mas parecia um toque fantasma vindo de um lugar longínquo. Tinha algo me consumindo por dentro, rastejando pelas minhas veias e apertando onde doía mais. Meus dedos machucando a palma da mão não pareciam causar efeito nenhum e eu poderia explodir, pedacinhos de mim espalhados por aí.  
Não sei quanto tempo chorei até finalmente apagar no colo de Vic. Só me lembro de gritos sufocados, o calor do corpo dele e uma espiral sem fim na minha mente. Estava desesperado até não estar mais e só percebi que dormi quando finalmente acordei. O quarto ainda estava um pouco escuro e minha cabeça doía muito. Eu estava deitado normalmente, devidamente coberto e estranhamente confortável, apesar de tudo.  
A visão de Vic sentado a beira da cama me observando não causou o espanto que devia. Ao me ver acordar ele soltou um suspiro aliviado, o rosto em uma expressão triste. Me sentar custou o que parecia ser a energia de um dia. O corpo inteiro dolorido, como se eu tivesse tensionado todos os meus músculos a noite inteira. Ali, de frente para o Vic, não me senti estranho. Me senti em casa.  
— Você quer conversar? — a voz dele estava calma e dócil, algo que vira raras vezes antes.  
Eu queria? Não sabia se conseguiria traduzir em palavras tudo que se passava pela minha mente. Um medo descabido? Saudade desesperada? Uma vontade maluca de conversar com alguém que me ama sobre porque eu subitamente sentia conforto ao estar com o Vic?  
— Não sei bem o que estou sentindo — respirei fundo antes de continuar, tentando acalmar algo em mim. — É um misto de tanta coisa. Preocupação com o Fliq, a porra do apocalipse, eu estar trancado em casa e ele na rua, muitos sentimentos novos estrangulando minha garganta, medo de que o Fliq… não volte mais.  
A expressão dele ficou inalterada. Triste e preocupada estava, triste e preocupada ficou. Ele não disse nada por vários minutos e o silêncio ocupava os espaços no quarto como se fosse uma massa sólida e opressiva.  
— Nós… — ele fez uma pausa. — Eu não posso te garantir nada. Mas posso te falar que não está sozinho. Nem agora, na saudade e no medo. E nem se…  
Ele parou novamente, suspirou e fechou os olhos. Não foi capaz de terminar a frase. Não precisava. Esse se pairava sobre a minha cabeça como um demônio pronto para atacar a qualquer momento.  
— Ele vai ficar bem Salaz, mesmo — ele estendeu a mão e segurou a minha com carinho. — Fliq é ótimo no que faz, você sabe disso. Não é atoa que agora está em uma party classe A.  
O rosto de Vic era um misto de consolo e tristeza, era notável. Esse assunto ainda doía entre todos nós.  
— Enfim, — ele disse enquanto se levantava — vou pegar algo pra você comer. Fica aí, eu já volto.  
— Mas…  
— Mas nada. Você parece péssimo, não precisa ter que lidar com a bizarrice que é ter duas parties malucas presas na mesma casa — nós dois rimos dessa. — Quer dizer, você pode sair se quiser. Só acho que poderia aproveitar o descanso.  
Ele deu um sorriso genuíno e saiu pela porta.  
Enquanto me deitava novamente eu tentava organizar os sentimentos dentro de mim. Dentre tudo que estava confuso só uma certeza brilhava como luz: eu estava completamente ferrado.

Passei os próximos dias enfurnado no quarto do Vic, sem ânimo pra levantar da cama. Ele tem sido adorável e cuidadoso de uma forma que me assusta, mas ao mesmo tempo me conforta. Não fazia ideia de como ele estava aguentando firme. Dava pra notar que ele estava tão preocupado quanto eu, mas se mantinha cuidando de mim e parecia ter esquecido até mesmo do que o angustiava tanto. O jeito que ele olhava para mim… Eu não sabia decifrar. Os olhos castanhos evidentemente abatidos, mas tinha algo mais. Algo que fazia o meu interior tremer.  
Nós conversávamos muito sobre tudo. Vic me contava de seu passado e seus medos, eu me abri como não pensava ser possível. Sentia que deixava ele tocar em locais de mim que pareciam esquecidos. A falta de Fliq doía nos meus ossos e me sentia desnorteado na minha preocupação. 

No quinto dia sem a volta de Fliq eu estava destruído. Desejava ter perguntado melhor o quanto eram alguns dias na concepção dele. Se não fosse por Vic provavelmente eu estaria morto mesmo, já que mal tinha forças para sair do quarto uma vez ou outra durante a noite.  
Estava tão mal que tive febre e ele ficou levemente desesperado porque nem sabia que meio-elfos podiam ficar doentes. Ele mudava a roupa de cama todos os dias e eu não parava de suar frio. Um sentimento pesado de que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo não me abandonava, e a incerteza de tudo era esmagadora.  
Hoje, entretanto, Vic pediu que eu me arrumasse. Disse que queria me levar para ver algo durante a noite. Não sei onde ele poderia me levar, já que não podemos sair de casa. Com dificuldade, fiz o que ele pediu. Não queria fazer nada sem o Fliq, mas iria definhar ainda mais se não saísse desse quarto ao menos um pouco.  
Eu já estava quase dormindo quando Vic entrou de volta no cômodo, um sorriso estranhamente grande no rosto.  
— Vem cá — ele acenou, me convidando para sair do quarto. — Finalmente a Geburath foi dormir. Ela não parava de beber, meu deus.  
Me levantei com dificuldade. Tudo em mim parecia muito pesado. Vic esperou pacientemente que eu passasse pela porta e apontou em direção à cozinha. Andávamos devagar, no tempo que meu corpo permitia. Quando finalmente chegamos ele caminhou em direção à porta que dava para o quintal. Paralisei. Uma brisa suave chegou até o meu rosto e me fez arrepiar.  
— Vic, é perigoso.  
Ele me olhou gentilmente, um pequeno sorriso.  
— Confia em mim?  
Eu confiava? Se você me perguntasse uma semana atrás eu provavelmente gargalharia com a ideia de confiar no Vic. Mas tanta coisa tinha mudado. Quando eu olhava para ele eu não via mais o irmão mais velho da Vicky que poderia muito bem ser o mais novo. Eu via uma pessoa completa, eu enxergava o Vic.  
Não me surpreendi quando acenei indicando que sim, eu confiava. O sorriso dele aumentou e ele voltou para me puxar pela mão. Os dedos dele eram macios e eu senti um milhão de coisas em um segundo. Uma energia sutil, mas forte, subia pelo meu punho e parecia me revitalizar.  
Enquanto saíamos eu tentava entender onde estava me metendo. Não conseguia compreender tudo que estava sentindo, só sabia que sentia. Lá fora o vento estava gentil, como se soubesse exatamente da calma que eu precisava. O céu limpo e claro na medida certa. A lua provavelmente escondida atrás dos muros altos da casa.  
Vic se deitou bem no meio do quintal, as costas contra a grama. Me deitei ao lado dele. A noite estava silenciosa e eu sentia uma estranha paz, como se algo tivesse mudado e eu não soubesse dizer bem o que. Ele me olhou de lado, um sorriso fofo no rosto.  
Ele era… lindo.  
— Não sei bem porquê aqui está seguro, mas está. Descobri ontem e pensei em te trazer para respirar um ar puro.  
Merda.  
— Obrigado, Vic. Mesmo.  
As expressões dele estavam tranquilas pela primeira vez na semana. Ele dava aquele sorriso pequeno que já odiei, mas agora o deixava adorável. O cabelo um pouco bagunçado, os olhos brilhando. Olhou para o céu de novo, parecia contemplar algo que eu desconhecia.  
Vic se sentou do nada. Seu rosto se virou para mim e ele parecia quase contente. Então ele tirou a camisa. Algo ficou preso na minha garganta, minha respiração paralisou. Ele respirou fundo, era audível.  
Quando se deitou de novo, era como se o Vic preocupado de dias atrás tivesse desaparecido. Seu sorriso era enorme e então senti paz. O vento contra o meu rosto, a noite calma e ele simplesmente livre ao meu lado. Algo definitivamente tinha mudado e todo o peso em mim sumiu.  
Olhando para ele, reparo em cada detalhe. O cabelo que perdia o corte e uma pequena franja surgia. O peitoral, as unhas com o esmalte azul de sempre. Os lábios que pareciam macios. E o maldito sorriso.  
É ele quem me beija primeiro. Não sei como acontece mas ele subitamente está com as mãos no meu cabelo e os lábios colados nos meus. Eu não o paro. Na verdade me surpreende a realidade de saber que eu queria aquilo. Os lábios dele são macios e doces, exatamente como pareciam ser. Eu poderia ficar ali a noite toda.  
Estávamos em uma posição esquisita, minhas mãos no rosto dele. Eu podia sentir cada pedacinho do meu corpo ser tomado por uma sensação quente maravilhosa. Vic se moveu para cima de mim, as pernas ao redor do meu corpo. Eu tremia um pouco quando ele parou de me beijar e olhou pra mim. Os olhos profundos nos quais eu me perderia para sempre, as bochechas rosadas pelo frio.  
Eu não conseguia pensar direito. Ele beijava o meu pescoço, calmo. Tudo que eu não estava era calmo. Me sentei, levando Vic junto comigo. O peso dele contra o meu quadril me fez soltar um gemido baixo. Sorriu com os lábios ainda colados na minha pele, os beijos molhados me levando à loucura.  
Ele me empurrou para que deitasse novamente. Passeou as mãos devagar contra o meu peito, os dedos leves deixando um rastro que arrepiava tudo em mim. Tomei seu rosto novamente e o beijei. Eu queria tão mais e não era capaz de coordenar os meus desejos.  
Perdi a razão quando ele desceu novamente a mão e a levou a minha saia, me massageando. Eu sabia que devia perguntar se ele realmente queria fazer isso, se ele estava confortável, se não ia se magoar. Mas nenhuma palavra conseguia escapar da minha garganta, tudo estava entalado e misturado em prazer. Fechei os olhos, completamente desesperado.  
— Você tem certeza disso, Salazariel? — sou pego totalmente desprevenido pela voz rouca dele bem próxima ao meu ouvido, o som trêmulo e entrecortado por uma respiração quente.  
Não disse nada. Apenas o beijei com uma urgência que desconhecia de onde vinha. Eu não queria mais. Eu precisava de mais.  
— Eu quero tudo que você quiser me dar, Vitorino.  
Ele deu aquele maldito sorriso, agora mesclado com uma malícia totalmente nova. Eu só queria descobrir onde aquilo iria nos levar.

Acordei e demorei um tempo para distinguir onde estava. Uma luz forte contra o meu rosto, uma coberta fina sobre o meu corpo. Quando me dou conta de onde estava, dei um leve grito. Eu dormi no quintal. Nu. Depois de… Não segurei um sorriso. Caralho, que situação.  
Olhei para o lado e Vic estava lá, a expressão calma e segura da qual aprendi a gostar. Completamente vestido, minha saia perfeitamente dobradas à sua frente.  
— Eu não consegui te levar de volta pro quarto. E eu tentei — ele riu um pouco. Completamente adorável. — Desculpa.  
— Não há o que desculpar, Vic.  
Me vesti lentamente. Seu semblante estava sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam.  
— Acordei bem cedo, então ninguém te viu… nu. Mas eles sabem que estamos aqui. E que dormimos aqui. E que…  
— Ok — eu disse, tentando pensar no que isso significava.  
Se é que significava algo.  
— Deixa eles falarem o que quiserem — eu disse, por fim.  
— A Geburath…  
— Deixa falar o que quiser.  
— Espero que esteja preparado.  
— Eu nunca estive mais preparado.  
Sorrimos juntos.  
Segurei a mão dele enquanto voltávamos para dentro da casa. Eu não poderia me importar menos com o que iriam falar. Mas não pude deixar de me surpreender ao ver todos, repito, todos sentados na cozinha como se aguardassem o nosso retorno.  
— Então quer dizer que está beijando meu marido. — Geburath disse, a expressão muito séria.  
Revirei os olhos.  
Ela começou a rir. Todos começaram a rir. Meu deus, a quinta série. Vic me puxou pela mão, desesperado e vermelho como um pimentão. Mas eu não deixaria essa passar.  
Me virei em direção a mesa, apoiando as mãos e aproximei o rosto do de Geburath. Estávamos a uma respiração de distância.  
— E se eu tiver?  
Ela deu de ombros.  
— Fica a vontade. Meu homem, seu homem.  
Vicky soltou uma gargalhada alta. Até ela, que estava sumida há uma semana, subitamente havia saído da toca.  
Desisti de tentar qualquer abordagem antes que o Vic derretesse de vergonha. Fomos direto para o quarto dele. Fiquei agradecido pela privacidade, mesmo que não muita. Ele me abraçou forte. Afaguei seus cabelos, ciente de que ele precisava disso.  
Eu queria mais do que nunca a volta de Fliq. Queria compartilhar isso com ele. Queria ele comigo. Com a gente.  
— Queria que o Fliq estivesse aqui — eu disse, um pouco triste.  
— Eu também queria, Salaz. Quero contar pra ele tudo que aconteceu.  
— Quero gritar sobre nós pra todo mundo ouvir.  
Ele me beijou gentilmente.  
— Espero que ele volte logo — a voz dele era doce.  
— Não vejo a hora de partilhar tudo isso.  
Vic sorriu, terrivelmente fofo.  
— É… — respirei bem fundo antes de continuar. — Eu realmente gosto de você, Vitorino.  
— E eu de você, Salazariel. 

Passei o dia me sentindo leve. Não sabia dizer se a calma era por ter Vic ao meu lado ou se era algum sinal do universo de que Fliq estava bem. No fundo eu esperava que fossem ambos. Ficamos dentro do quarto a maior parte do dia, mas com o cair da noite fomos para a sala já que não havia nenhum sinal de Geburath, que normalmente ficava por ali.  
Eu tinha uma esperança faiscando dentro de mim e um pequeno medo de ser tudo em vão. Nos sentamos no sofá, Vic apoiando a cabeça no meu ombro. Ficamos ali juntos como se esperássemos algo. Alguém. Como se soubéssemos que ele voltaria logo. Uma certeza que vinha de lugar nenhum, mas era forte em mim.  
Vic acabou cochilando ali, sereno. Eu torcia para que suas inseguranças diminuíssem daqui pra frente, mesmo sabendo que não bem assim que funcionava. 

Quando a porta começou a ser destrancada Vic acordou com um salto. Nos olhamos, tremendo. Os segundos até que Fliq aparecesse na sala foram os mais demorados da minha vida. Ele tinha dito para que não irmos até ele porque podia estar trazendo algo perigoso consigo.  
Dessa vez ignorei seu pedido. Assim o que o avistei corri para seus braços. Finalmente sentí-lo ali novamente comigo era extasiante. Ele cheirava a… lar. A conforto. Colei nossas testas e fixei meu olhar no dele. Doce como sempre.  
Ele me beijou gentilmente. Tinha gosto de saudade. Ao abrir novamente meus olhos vejo Vic com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Isso me recorda de tudo que precisamos conversar.  
— Tenho que te falar uma coisa — eu e Fliq falamos ao mesmo tempo.  
Começamos a rir.  
— Você primeiro — novamente, ao mesmo tempo.  
— Tá, vamos falar juntos e o que for mais urgente a gente conversa primeiro.  
Parecia razoável. Estranho, mas razoável. Nos olhamos por um momento.  
— Eu quase morri.  
— Estou apaixonado pelo Vic.  
— Você o que? — eu e Vic gritamos.  
Fliq, entretanto, não demonstrou surpresa nenhuma pelo que eu disse.  
— Como assim quase morreu, Fliq'svantrageras? — tentei falar mais baixo.  
Ele olhou para mim, depois para Vic. Sorria. Como ele podia sorrir depois de soltar uma bomba dessas?  
—Somos dois bobos, então? Parece que...— ele disse.  
— Na verdade eu também gosto dele — Vic o interrompeu. — E de você, Fliq.  
— Conversamos muito na última semana. E você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta — falei, quase nervoso.  
Eu precisava saber o que tinha acontecido.  
— Gosta mesmo?  
Vic se levantou e se aproximou. Estava a um passo de distância de nós.  
— Sim, gosto. Sempre gostei.  
— Ele tinha medo, Fliq. Foi um otário, ok. Mas tinha medo porque ele é…  
Parei. Não cabia a mim. Não era meu direito. Vic parecia ter esquecido como se falava.  
— Porque você é trans?  
A expressão de choque que se formou no rosto de Vic era era indescritível. Ele tentava falar mas as palavras lhe faltavam.  
— Eu… Como…  
— Te vi um dia visitando a bruxa. Todo mundo sabe o que ela faz Vic, não tinha porque você visitar ela se não fosse trans. E não é como se você fosse discreto.  
Vic tremia, a respiração curta. Podia notar que estava extremamente ansioso.  
— Achei que você poderia desistir de mim se soubesse. Eu só tinha tanto medo.  
— Por que isso importaria, Vic?  
— Eu falei isso pra ele — eu disse, tentando ajudar.  
— Eu gosto de você porque é divertido, bobo e muito lindo. Se você é trans ou não, nada disso importa. Nunca importou.  
Vic colocou a mão contra o rosto e parecia prestes a chorar. Ia me aproximar, mas Fliq foi mais rápido. O abraçou gentilmente e levantou o rosto de Vic com os dedos. Eles se olhavam como se contassem histórias um pro outro em silêncio. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca.  
Eles se beijaram e eu poderia ter morrido ali. Estava hipnotizado. Voltei do transe ao pensar em um detalhe.  
— Espera — os dois me olharam e Vic parecia puto. — Você ainda não respondeu como quase morreu.  
Fliq riu como se lembrasse de algo engraçado.  
— Então né — ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. Porra como era lindo. — Fomos atacados no fim do primeiro dia de viagem. Me carregaram por dias até acharmos um clérigo, isso atrasou tudo. Só conseguiram me curar ontem. A volta foi infinitamente mais fácil.  
Eu e Vic nos entreolhamos, confidentes. Tudo fazia sentido agora.  
— A gente sabia — Vic sussurrou.  
— Como?  
— Isso importa agora?  
Quando eles se beijaram de novo um vento veio de um lugar desconhecido e apagou todas as velas, nos deixando completamente no escuro. Uma mão tocou a minha e segurou forte. Comecei a tatear buscando o quarto de Vic. Os dois pareciam não se importar e continuavam o beijo animado.  
Toquei o que acreditava ser a porta correta e abri-a para me deparar com a sala de estudos da Vicky. Quem eu vi, entretanto, foi Geburath. Ela estava nua da cintura para cima e sentada sobre a mesa. Tinha um sorriso diferente no rosto e olhava fixamente para o que estava a sua frente. Não tive tempo de pensar no que via porque fui puxado em direção ao verdadeiro quarto do Vic.  
Assim que entramos a porta foi brutalmente fechada atrás de mim e fui prensado contra ela. Fliq me beijava sedento. Vic tinha os lábios contra o meu pescoço e brincava com a minha sanidade. Eu sabia que queria isso mas não tinha ideia do quanto precisava disso.  
Os corpos quentes contra o meu, as mãos todas passeando por mim. Provocando. Desejando. Mal podia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Eu respirava com dificuldade. Segurei firme os cabelos de Vic e Fliq, trazendo-os ainda mais para perto.  
No meio de toda a explosão dentro de mim, do ar quente, do desejo pulsando, só uma coisa não saia da minha cabeça: eu não quero que isso termine nunca.  
Estou exatamente onde devo estar.


End file.
